1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection video display apparatus such as a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a projection video display apparatus including an optical path changing unit and a driving unit, which moves the optical path changing unit, between a rear lens group and a front lens group. The optical path changing unit shifts an optical path of a video light beam toward a direction perpendicular to an optical axis, which allows projection of a video image having resolution higher than that of a video image generated by a light bulb.